Pocahontas
by Tetra Terra
Summary: Oneshot. Wrote this 5 to 7 years ago. Wanted to unleash it onto the world.


Pocahontas

By: IncubusKitten

Disclaimer: I _don't _own Disney, or their cartoons (be them fact or fiction)

A/N: This is something I wrote a **LONG **time ago. Thought it'd be nice to throw it up here. Defiantly a one-shot. Although there _are _more...

It was a cold December morning when Captain John Smith and his party traveled up the river adjacent to Jamestown. They had to see the resident chief in order to survive this winter, John thought. The winter was too harsh for the new comers and in order to do this, to make this colony succeed and not have it become another "lost colony", they would have to make peace with the Powhatan Indians even if the intention for peace was only for food and animal hides.

When they had first arrived in Virginia in May, everyone thought that this would be a simple job to do. No one anticipated what might happen if a wrong move was made. And sure enough, not 12 hours after the colonists got there, they were attacked by the tribe near there landing site. It was all a matter of time now, weather or not the Indians would let them live or die. The fate of about 500 men rested in their hands. This was not oblivious to John Smith. Captain John Smith to be precise. He didn't over look the issue of the Indians as the others had. He knew that starting a colony was no easy task so that's why he went. That's why he was appointed to be one of the first council men for Jamestown. Which is why he probably had so many enemies. But now it was December, the food level was dangerously low and more than half of the colonists were either dead or had returned to England, missing the comforts of their homes. But not John, for he loved the land that he was on now. This was his true home he thought. But he knew the colony's problems. The Englishmen's complaints did not fall upon deaf ears. So he did the only thing he could. With about 4 other men and a small boat, John went up the river in search of the chief of the Powhatan tribe in hope that he would be willing to share food with the White men.

Hours had passed and there was still no answer from Powhatan if he would give food for the settlers. It was hard sometimes to understand what Powhatan was saying to John even though John knew this language. Finally, Powhatan made his decision. In his native tongue he said what John understood very well, "Kill him." And then nothing else was said. Suddenly out of nowhere, someone was covering John as if they were to protect him from any unexpected blows to the head. When he looked up he saw a young woman covering him speaking to the chief, saying "What has he done wrong?" and the tall man replying "He has invaded our land, killed our people and now he dares to come to our village to ask for food?"

There was a short silence after that and the chief advanced toward John again, but her slender arms held John in a firmer more protective grip. Then she spoke again "You wish for no more bloodshed among our people, do you not?" The chief nodded in reply. "Then what makes you think that by killing this man it will be so? If you kill him, then his people are sure to look for him and when they learn what you have done they will hunt us all down. What then, Father?" Powhatan looked at his captive for a long time then, closed his eyes and made his choice. He dropped his weapon, and walked away. As the crowd dismembered, she stood up and so did he. He saw her then. She was a sight for sore eyes. Long, jet black hair, went well with her facial shape, was also accompanied by large deep brown eyes that were hard to miss. Her skin tone was an average Indian one, one that he knew he had seen before but to him, her's was like nothing he had ever known.

She then reached for his hands that were at his sides and softly asked him "Are you all right? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Her English, somehow, was perfect when she spoke. Too overcome by words, John simply nodded his head to her. "That's good," she said gently. She too, caught a glimpse of his features. Shoulder length hair that was as golden as the petals from a sunflower and eyes bluer than that of the night sky during summer. Broad shoulders that led to a strong looking chest that was something to admire at even though it wasn't new to her. Light skin that was almost fair, covered his body under the blue-gray pants, black leather boots and clean white shirt. Chills ran down her spine and goosebumps rose from her skin as he lightly caressed her hands while he held them. "Thank you for getting me out of that" he whispered to her "I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." He knew what would have happened, but he preferred not to think about that, and turn all his attention on her. His accent gave her more chills. 'He sounds so kind and looks it too' she thought. "What is your name?" John asked her, wanting to be able to call her. "...What? I'm sorry, what did you say?" When he had spoke to her, she was in a daze while staring into his eyes that were deeper than the ocean itself. "I asked you, what is your name?" he repeated softly. She then answered him "Pocahontas", still looking into his eyes. He caught that stare and gave her a deep one in return "I am John Smith."

The End


End file.
